


张超/黄子-那个男人(spank, pwp，骨科)

by Xiaoheipaopaopao



Category: s r r x, 声入人心, 张超 - Fandom, 超黄, 黄子弘凡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaoheipaopaopao/pseuds/Xiaoheipaopaopao
Summary: 天雷狗血，混乱无逻辑，三观不正。张超和黄子弘凡是亲兄弟预警，spank，轻微angry sex, 骨科，有往三角以上发展的趋势预警。里面所有的描写都只是为了爽，不代表正确和我的三观如此。重度ooc，请勿上升，请勿上升，请勿上升，善用退出。看完了就说明是跟我一样的变态，请勿撕。
Relationships: 兄弟 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	张超/黄子-那个男人(spank, pwp，骨科)

**Author's Note:**

> 天雷狗血，混乱无逻辑，三观不正。张超和黄子弘凡是亲兄弟预警，spank，轻微angry sex, 骨科，有往三角以上发展的趋势预警。里面所有的描写都只是为了爽，不代表正确和我的三观如此。重度ooc，请勿上升，请勿上升，请勿上升，善用退出。看完了就说明是跟我一样的变态，请勿撕。

张超狠狠地握着方向盘，力道大得指骨都泛着青，好像要把方向盘给捏碎。

黄子弘凡从前座得后视镜里——他哥从来不让他坐副驾驶——悄悄瞄着他哥的脸色，眼神滴溜溜地从张超紧抿的嘴唇和青白的指节里来回转。他一向是个很识时务的人，看到他哥真生气了，聒噪的他听话地闭了嘴。

“哥——”黄子尽力把声音放到最绵软，趁着红灯抱住了前座的张超，“不生气了哈......”

他知道张超最吃这一套，小时候调皮不写作业被他哥提溜到墙角罚站的时候，基本这么做都能蒙混过去。

“啪！” 一巴掌抽到他手背上，黄子惊地立刻松了手，不可置信地看着手背上慢慢浮现的指印。

“哥......”

张超斜眼从后视镜里看了一下眼泪已经在打转的弟弟，冷冰冰地开口，“你回家最好给我一个合理的解释。”

解释？要他怎么解释？

要他跟张超说，他不光是个gay，还不可救药地爱上了他的亲哥哥？

还是说，自己从十三岁开始，第一次梦遗时候想象的脸，就是张超？

兄弟俩的姓一个随爸一个随妈，顺带着从性格到长相到肤色都交叉着遗传。张超长得像妈妈，明明性格强势也从小就比同龄孩子稳重得多，但是个冷白皮，五官也柔和秀气。黄子生下来肤色就不白，又加上喜欢上蹿下跳地疯玩，更是黑了一度。性格躁动得不得了，嘴碎音调又高，却偏偏是个惹人疼的性子，老师巴掌都举起来了就是舍不得往下落。从小到大，唯一管得住黄子的，就只有张超一个。

父母都从商，进出口国内外的乐器，从雅马哈的吉他到施坦威的钢琴，两人在飞机上和酒店里应酬的时间比十几年来在家里呆的时间都多。幸好张超是个沉稳的性格，从小到大没咋让父母操心，在五岁的时候多了个便宜弟弟，自此开启了又当爹又当妈又当哥哥的人生。

对黄子来说，小一点的时候，张超就是爸爸，牵着他的手送去幼儿园，而自己放学早就抱着书包坐在楼梯上等哥哥下学来接他。长大一点，哥哥又是老师，明明自己也才十岁出头，却拿着小竹棍逼着自己背诗算数练琴，要是自己被欺负了还帮自己打过几次架，也在自己过马路到处乱跑差点被车撞后扒了裤子毫不手软揍到两三天都坐不下。到上了初中，张超又是真正的哥哥，第一次梦遗的时候被吓坏了，第一反应就是挤到张超床上抱着哥哥，而张超却笑着揉他的头，说我们家小黄子长大了。

而到了十六七岁，他明白了自己的性向，但他怎么敢，怎么敢跟亦父亦师亦兄的张超表达自己的心意？他又怎么敢让爸妈知道，自己的小儿子爱上了大儿子？

所以这次，他鼓起勇气第一次去了gay吧，却好巧不巧碰到了张超高中时期的死党，那漂亮贵气到不分男女迷倒一片的风云学长，也算是黄子的半个哥哥，高杨。

“喔唷，小黄子。” 高杨托着一杯莫吉托，扬起了半边眉毛，“好久不见啊，喝点什么？

鬼使神差的，几杯酒下肚，黄子就莫名其妙地把自己对他哥那点不伦的小心思絮絮叨叨地说给了面前这个熟悉又陌生的漂亮哥哥。说到后面鼻子发酸，眼泪一串一串落下来，而高杨的右手就安慰地在自己背上拍着，他也搞不清楚高杨的左手是什么时候伸进自己的体恤下摆，打着圈若有若无地点到敏感的尾椎。而他是怎么被搞到卫生间门口，被比自己高大了一圈的漂亮哥哥压在墙上亲，体恤被撩到了近乎胸口的位置，他就更不清楚了。

唯一记得的，就是一股巨大的力把自己扯开，然后在迷愣间听到“砰”的一声拳头撞击肉体的声音。酒一下子清醒了大半，黄子看到张超居高临下地看着摔在地上的高杨，也看到高杨嘴角那点被打出来的猩红。

“你少他妈打我弟弟主意。” 张超用黄子从来没听到过的冰冷声音说。  
“啊呀，” 高杨还保持着一贯不紧不慢的说话速度，“你家弟弟倒是很想被我操呢，还是你想加进来我们玩个three-some？好久没操你了——“

他看到张超的拳头又举起来，黄子跌跌撞撞跑过去拦住他哥。张超的拳头放松又握紧，最后沉着脸装了一杯水泼在黄子脸上，拽着他的衣领扔到车里。

黄子弘凡被张超粗暴地拖进家门，随即被摔进客厅里宽阔柔软的皮沙发。还没等自己反应过来，又被大力掌掴了四五下，力道大得隔着运动裤和内裤都像直接打在肉上一样。他疼得“嗷”得一声，上身扬起，挣扎着想逃，却被他哥死死按住了腰，裤子连着内裤也被拽了下去，圆滚滚的小屁股上已经有了几道红痕。

黄子费力地转头，眼泪汪汪地看着张超，却恰巧看到哥哥抽出了腰间的皮带，对折后金属扣握在手心里。

“不要，不要皮带——哥——”

“嗖啪！”

“啊——”

宽厚的皮带兜着风抽到了黄子的屁股上，白了两秒后鲜红的肿痕就跳了出来。黄子被可怕的疼痛吓坏了，手伸到后面要去挡，却被张超一把抓住细瘦的两个腕子反拧在腰间，后背干脆被哥哥单膝跪着压住了。

“想好理由了吗？”

皮带不详地放在肿痕上，还轻拍了拍。黄子还没从疼痛害怕和震惊的余韵中缓过来，又被张超这么一逼问，在车上想好的谎话顿时全忘了。但也就是迟钝的那几秒，皮带又狠狠劈下来。他甚至能够听到皮带破风的声音，害怕得他一次一次往前爬，但又被毫不留情地拖回原地。

“为什么去那个地方？还有你和高杨是怎么回事？”

“高杨学长......他是在帮我，咳咳，就是第一份实习，他说要帮我......”

“呵。”

张超一声冷笑吓得黄子一抖，随后就是一记颇为狠辣的皮带抽上来。

“你骗谁呢小黄子？你知道高杨大学学的什么专业？他实习能帮到你？”

“还有帮实习能在酒吧里？能在厕所里搞你？”

“搞你”这个词直白到让黄子本来疼得惨白的脸又羞得通红。张超的训话和皮带一起落下来。他对这个弟弟一项是很宠的，但这次却没有丝毫怜惜地往下抽，抿着唇慢慢看着弟弟的屁股从红肿向青紫过度。黄子疼得用小腿踢沙发，但没踢两下皮带就逆着方向抽到了细嫩的膝窝和小腿肚上。

张超落手很有规律，五下一组落在一个地方，待那片皮肉变得通红肿烫后往下一寸落手。十八岁的黄子弘凡还是少年身形，骨架很小，细腰窄臀，唯一有二两肉的地方还被蹂躏得姹紫嫣红。没过几轮后弟弟的臀部就被打遍了，当张超把皮带放在第一道僵痕上的时候，疼到只剩抽泣的黄子又呜咽出声。

“想好了？还有新理由吗？”

“哥........”黄子这是真害怕了，平时飞扬跋扈的少年像只被抛弃的小猫，可怜兮兮地垂着两只耳朵祈求主人的怜惜，手指悄悄钩上哥哥的手腕，撒娇地蹭了蹭。

张超笑了笑，手还揉了一下弟弟被冷汗浸湿的头发。但下一秒他干脆单腿直接跪到了黄子背上，左手拎着弟弟两个手腕，右手皮带斜着抽下去，直接贯穿了整个臀，连没有受过罚的腿根也被波及。

新痛旧痛被一并唤醒，黄子“哇”得一声嚎哭出来，上半身止不住上扬，却完全抵不过张超。

“以后不许去那种地方。” 张超压着弟弟又给了几记特别狠辣的，“还有，”

他顿了一下，突然间皮带扬得很高，鞭子一样狠抽到了已经青紫一片的小臀上，顿时细密的皮下小血点翻出。他看着弟弟疼到叫不出声，受罚的小臀拱起，然后慢慢落回去。

“以后离高杨远点。”

说完这句话，张超眼睛里终于有点心疼的意味。他松开了对黄子的禁锢，手轻拍了拍弟弟的屁股，开口时语气温柔了不少。

“好了，罚完了。”

张超看平时咋咋唬唬的弟弟还是没什么反应，叹了口气想去找条毛巾冷敷。但他还没走到洗手间，就被客厅突然爆发出来的嚎啕大哭给吓到了，最后还是心疼占据了上风，匆匆扯了条毛巾淋了冷水就跑回客厅。

张超把毛巾对折敷到弟弟烂桃儿一样的臀上，手像哄小时候因为打雷而睡不着觉而挤到自己身边的黄子那样一下一下顺着背，但发现弟弟宽大的体恤已经被冷汗浸得透湿。他稍稍捞高了弟弟的腰，右手扯着弟弟的衣服下摆，脱掉了他的上衣，中间还因为黄子交叠的手臂颇费了一些功夫。

十八岁的黄子弘凡像初生的小婴儿那样呈现在哥哥面前。少年不算白的皮肤在昏黄的灯下透着健康年轻的光泽，单薄突出的蝴蝶骨因为哭得太厉害而脆弱得颤抖，而上面凝结的小汗珠顺着抖动落下。

张超从来没有看过自己弟弟这副样子。黄子应该是咋咋唬唬，天不怕地不怕，仗着自己年龄小又长得漂亮头脑聪明到处惹事。虽然弟弟淘气，却是很有分寸感的好孩子，总能恰到好处地让周围所有人都开心和轻松。十八岁的孩子应该要站在舞台的中央，所有人的目光都聚集在他身上，然后为他漂亮的嗓音和技巧而鼓掌，受到所有人的赞誉。而不是像这样，脆弱狼狈地窝在沙发上哭，一把清亮的嗓子只剩喑哑的喘息，哭得厉害到张超甚至害怕他把眼睛和嗓子哭坏。

“小黄子，不哭了。” 张超把声音放到最柔，“哥哥原谅你了。”

但没想到，在听完这一句话之后，黄子却突然间抖动得更厉害了，他甚至可以看到被沙发布上哭湿了一大片。

“你到底怎么了。” 张超蹲在了黄子面前，双手用了些力把弟弟的头从手臂中捞了出来，盯着弟弟被泪水洗刷之后更明亮的眼睛。

黄子弘凡被“哥哥”这两个字刺了一下，他第一次这么明显地感受到心疼是什么样的感觉，那瞬间的痛甚至超过了身后被皮带抽出来的层层伤痕。他在十六岁的时候就发誓今生只会爱自己哥哥一个人，但他不敢，他怕自己父母的暴怒，他怕世人奚落的目光，他懂这种恋情绝对不会有什么好结果。但全部这些，在他在看到张超的时候他突然什么都不在乎了，几年来压抑的委屈和与日俱增的爱意冲昏了他的头。

黄子弘凡疯了。

他突然支起上身，胳膊紧紧搂住了张超的脖子，然后像被激怒的小豹子一样狠狠咬上了自己亲哥哥的嘴唇。

一瞬间血腥味在两人的口腔内蔓延开来，张超没有任何回应，但黄子弘凡还在横冲直撞地吻着他，或者说，就是单纯在咬。他像沙漠中迷路的人一样如饥似渴地品尝自己哥哥柔软的唇，而中间张超好像要说什么一样张了张嘴，但黄子却没有给他这个机会，舌头冲进了张超的口里。

但没过多久，张超抚在自己脑后的手猛地扣紧了，身子被拎起来，随后并不轻柔地半跪着落到哥哥怀里。

张超加深了这个吻。他阻止了那毫无经验的小舌头在自己嘴里继续冲撞，继而反客为主地伸进黄子嘴里。

黄子被吓得睁大了眼睛，但还没反应过来发生了什么，就整个人被亲得喘不过来气，终于在快呼吸困难的时候张超放开了他。今夜的大喜大悲和疼痛让黄子的手脚发软，烂泥一样瘫在自己哥哥怀里，还在不住地喘着粗气。

“你喜欢我啊，弟弟。”张超凑在黄子耳边说，声音压得很低。

“才不是弟——”要争辩的话还没说完，却被哥哥顺着脊椎一路往下落的手激得整个人绷紧了。那只自己熟悉的手停在了自己的尾椎上，然后还顺着股缝一路下去，期间不可避免地碰到伤口，痛到黄子一口咬住了张超的肩膀。最后，张超在最青涩却因为紧张害怕而瑟缩的小穴口轻点了一下。

“这里，”他浑厚的声音多了几分嘶哑，“别人碰过吗？”

"哥——"黄子一惊，未经人事的敏感处被触碰，让他单薄的身子下意识想要抗拒，却被张超以无法抵抗的力气搂得更紧，甚至还惩罚一般在柔软的小口处拿指甲刮蹭。他青紫肿胀的屁股还在叫嚣着疼，但光是被哥哥这么一碰，在疼痛中竟有了些异样的，他从来没有体验到的快感蔓延开来。

张超的手不老实地在弟弟青涩的穴口处揉按，温热的鼻息打在弟弟的耳廓旁边，感受着怀里清瘦的身子在发颤，在抗拒，又在不可避免地在兴奋，甚至在贴近并迎合自己。他太熟悉这具身子了，他知道黄子最敏感的地方在左腰，只要轻轻一捏就能得到弟弟如猫儿炸毛一样的声音。他还知道弟弟薄薄的耳朵后面有一块小拇指指甲盖儿大小的淡红色胎记，脖子后面有两颗小痣。害羞的时候耳朵间和脖子后面都会发红，撒谎的时候手总会下意识地搓衣服下摆，心虚的时候右脚会蹭着左脚，这些小细节，可能连黄子自己都不知道。

所以，他又怎么可能不知道弟弟对自己的那点小心思？张超在十四岁的时候就谈了第一场恋爱，后面分分合合无数人，早就能分辨出男人女人眼睛里表露出对自己不同的情绪。既然能分辨出陌生人的，又怎么能分辨不出来自己一手带大的弟弟眼睛里快要溢出来的情欲？

“想让哥哥给你开苞吗？”

张超亲了一下弟弟发烫的耳尖，食指试探着伸进被他按得湿软的穴口。但没想到还没伸进一个指关节，弟弟却不听话地夹紧了腿来抗拒，而自己不过用了两三分力掴了臀肉一巴掌，那可怜的小屁股就僵在自己手里不动了。

他本来想着这可能是小孩儿对自己过于依赖而转化成的情欲，可能自己去读大学的那几年把他扔寄宿学校，见得少了就自然这方面的感情淡了。但没想到的是，一星期见一次面让黄子对自己情欲更盛，以前清澈的眼睛甚至快被隐忍的情欲烧红。张超在心疼，也在懊恼如何去面对弟弟这样的情感，但情场老手如他也没有料到，在明显感觉出来黄子对自己的感情之后，自己对黄子的占有欲也与日俱增。

所以，在他看到高杨搂着衣冠不整的弟弟的时候，几年来累计的占有欲和嫉妒让极有自制力的他失控了。

与其让高杨这个混蛋捷足先登，还不如自己来完成弟弟的第一次。

“别怕，啊。”张超安抚地顺了顺黄子渐渐沁出冷汗的背，“你还记得你十三岁第一次遗精后来找我，是哥哥帮你撸出来的吗？”

说完，他把黄子从自己的怀里稍稍拉开，笑了一下，不容置疑地握住了弟弟挺立的分身，听到黄子倒抽一口凉气。他手很大，掌心宽厚，又因为从小弹钢琴而覆盖着薄薄一层茧。有些粗糙的掌心一撸到底，还挑逗一样地在囊袋处揉按，惹得弟弟差点就颤抖着泄在自己手心里，还幼稚地拼命忍着来掩盖自己过于旺盛的情欲。他用指甲搔刮着黄子敏感的铃口，感受弟弟的阴茎在自己手心里明显地涨大了一圈，随后前端就渗出几股透明的粘液。

“别忍着，乖啊。” 张超把快要被快感征服的弟弟抓回怀里，舌头灵活地在耳廓处舔了一圈，又模仿性交的动作在耳腔内进进出出。

“哥——”清亮的少年声很好听，尾端带着激起人保护欲和施虐欲的粘腻。张超身子一抖，把黄子搂得更紧，然后手一改几分钟前温柔的手法，突然发力重重一撸到底，不意外地看到黄子一声尖叫之后就发泄在自己手心里。

这太超过了。

黄子弘凡重重地喘着粗气，脑袋晕乎乎的，只能手脚并用扒住张超才能让自己不从沙发上摔下去。但没等他从发泄的快感中缓过神来，他好像被张超按趴在沙发靠背上，手指拨开自己红肿的臀肉，随后冰凉滑腻的液体浇到了红肿的屁股上，他被凉得一惊，但却被张超用没多少力气的一巴掌镇压下来。然后，强烈的异物感从小穴处传来，他难受得想逃，但又被好好地安抚着放松下来。

这是他哥哥，他什么都可以相信他。

等到自己的身体慢慢适应了手指的入侵，第二根手指忙不迭地插了进来，疼得黄子一声哭喊。但张超这次却没管他是否适应，修长的手指插到了底，又在狭窄的内壁四处探索，没过几秒就感受到了那块凸起的软肉。身下的喘息立刻变了味道，张超心想就是这儿了，用力按了几下，感受着不同于润滑剂的温热黏液从内壁里分泌出来，而后顺畅地伸进去第三根手指。听到弟弟又一声呻吟后颇有几分好笑地发现黄子才发泄过没多久的阴茎再次挺立。

从来没有感受过的灭顶快感让黄子眼睛都红了，他根本没办法思考事情的进展会那么迅速，但却还能敏感地感觉到这次和自己十三岁的时候哥哥教自己手淫完全不一样。他胡思乱想了几秒，但小穴里的三根手指突然抽出，然后一个比三根手指粗许多的，硬邦邦的东西抵了上来，在穴口磨着圈打转。黄子回头一看，却被张超那根吓得身子一紧，微张的小口又缩紧了。、

哥哥那东西比自己大多了，还粗一圈，紫红色的肉茎上有狰狞的青筋，龟头还吓人得往上翘着。

“哥——哥哥——”能言善道的嘴吓得只能吐出几个音节。

张超没有答话，三根手指又毫无阻力地伸进了小穴。等到黄子终于放松下来，才慢慢插进一个龟头。但还没等黄子完全适应强烈的异物感，张超却颇为粗暴的插到底，硕大的龟头正正好撞上那块能够带来强烈快感的软肉上。极端的痛和极端的爽冲昏了黄子的头脑，他放弃了自己拼命压抑的呻吟声终于没有顾忌地叫了出来，手底下的沙发布都攥的变了形。自己的哥哥在身后快速地抽插，每一下都完整地碾过凸起，但又偏偏同一时间胯骨撞上刚挨了教训的青肿的臀肉。他爽到手脚都在抖，和快感伴随的却是极度的痛，他一边爽得大叫，一边疼得忍不住求饶，但求饶过后却是更过分的快感和同感。

“超儿......”黄子被两种感觉的交织弄得神志不清，只能叫着哥哥的名字来换一点安心，“我想，我想看着你......”

抽插突然间停了，张超一向坚定的手握在黄子腰间微微发颤。他安抚地揉了揉弟弟瘦削的脊背，又默不作声地继续抽插起来，比刚才更快更凶，沉默地看着与自己血脉相连的弟弟高撅青肿的屁股在自己面前，稚嫩的小穴口撑成了圆环，紧紧箍着自己的阴茎，应该唱歌剧的男高音发着一声一声的浪叫。

他也不知道自己在逃避什么，但他不敢看自己弟弟的脸。

张超性格强势，他一贯喜欢掌控一切的感觉。但偏偏就是这个亲弟弟，让自己一而再再二三的失控，又不能真的下手伤了他。一种少有的懊恼和羞愧情绪涌了上来，张超甚至希望这场荒唐的性事能够早点结束。他一边操弄着黄子，又伸手握住弟弟的分身重重地撸动，直到黄子尖叫着第二次在他手心里发泄出来。而后干脆地趁黄子还没缓过神来从他身体里退出，转过身背对黄子迅速给自己用手给自己打了出来。

黄子趴在沙发背上大口喘着粗气，他刚才眼前一阵白光，爽到他什么都看不见了。还没等从“原来做爱是这种感觉“和”哥哥接受我的爱了吗“里反应过来，就身子一轻被抱起来，又晕晕乎乎地被放下，温热的水流就浇到了脸上。黄子低着头，乖乖地让哥哥给他冲掉一身的汗，但热水碰到屁股又弄得他哭叫起来，抱住穿戴整齐的张超。

”哥哥——“黄子把头埋在张超肩膀上，撒娇地在颈窝处蹭，”你爱我吗？“

”当然。“

”但是我好害怕，怎么办。“黄子细瘦的胳膊紧紧搂着张超，紧到让张超的心一抽一抽的疼，”哥哥。“

张超关了花洒，把弟弟从怀里拉了出来，一个吻覆盖住了弟弟因为疼而咬出血迹的嘴唇上。

“黄子，”张超松开弟弟，直视着黄子的眼睛，“一切都有哥哥担着，别怕，啊。”

黄子弘凡的眼睛亮了起来，少年过于明媚直白的笑意甚至刺伤了张超。他亲了亲已经快和自己差不多高的弟弟的眼睛，又把他像五六岁小朋友那样擦干，半搂半抱得拖着紧紧黏在他身上的黄子到了卧室，好不容易才把小祖宗给安顿下来。

等到张超确认弟弟已经睡熟，他小心翼翼掰开弟弟握着自己衣角的手。轻轻地起身，走出卧室，拿起了放在鞋柜上的手机。

在“我要在老地方上你弟弟了” 下面，显示着一条四十分钟之前发来的未读信息。

写的是，“超儿，我在你家门口。”

fin.


End file.
